A Perfect Evening
by creativeprojectiles
Summary: William and Grell go out on a picnic. One-shot


**_AN: Based on the prompt "proposal" This is mildly based off an rp with ChibiGlowKitteh_**

**_I still haven't received feedback on "Unexpected Behavior" as to whether I should continue it or leave it as is, so that story is in 'suspension' if you will, until I receive said reviews._**

**_Enjoy! ~_**

* * *

They would go on an evening picnic and watch the sun set; such a cliché, yet romantic way for him to propose. He knew she would love it.

* * *

It had been a decade since the day William T. Spears finally admit to having feelings for a certain redhead. Grell had always been attracted to his superior. She always claimed that she was 'in love' with him. The same didn't go for him.

How could he have been certain back then? The phrase _I love you_ had always been one that was foreign to William. At first he simply analyzed that it was a way to express feelings of endearment towards someone you care greatly about. Something you only said when you meant it. Then he met Grell.

Every day since they had graduated from the academy, she would make a point to visit the stoic grim reaper; to bother him while he was working. She almost always proclaimed her love for him during that time. William had gotten so used to the term, so sick of hearing it that he could hardly take the redhead serious when she said it anymore.

But soon Grell's visits began to get to him. Eventually, William even begun to look forward to the times where she'd would burst through his office door without bothering to knock, and push William's paperwork aside to take a seat atop his desk. It had even escalated to the point where the redhead's superior made the occasional slipup and used her full name, which she found to be his odd way of showing her he wasn't completely cold and heartless. He never called anyone else at work by their first name.

After a thousand or so years of knowing her, William had found himself to not just tolerate Grell and her behavior. He had begun to find her attractive, much to his initial chagrin. He was a shinigami; the head of the London Dispatch branch. Emotions played no part in his work. His entire life, no, existence revolved around work. Every minute of every day he was thinking, observing things that not many others would, such was his job. He supervised life and death in London, a heavy burden that requires a sharp, deft mind. William had no time to stop and think about a love life. Not that he wanted one anyways.

Grell Sutcliff. She was the only thing on William's mind. He pictured her long crimson hair, her vibrant emerald eyes, her lovely slender figure. He couldn't concentrate on work like this. At first he simply tried to suppress these thoughts, but he found himself to still be distracted; to be more concentrated on keeping his subordinate out of his head than his paperwork. He made plenty of errors due to this. Once he had to redo an entire stack of paperwork because it was completed in red pen, and had absentminded scribbles of hearts all over it. William couldn't stand this anymore. He needed closure more than anything if he wanted to avoid driving himself crazy, and overtime, of course. He hated that more than anything.

It came to a point where William had to tell her. He needed to, though he really didn't want to admit it. The dark-haired shinigami knew that this would change things. What if Grell wanted a real relationship? What if it were to be publicized? William could see it now, the stares and smirks of his coworkers as she announced herself to be taken by her boss. It was embarrassing, it was unprofessional, it was scary. There could be so many possible outcomes of this. What would-

"Will? You're doing that thing again." She said.

William looked up to find his favorite redhead perched atop his desk. He must have zoned out again thinking about things. He gazed at her and blinked a few times, still trying to collect his thoughts.

"It's rude to stare at a lady, you know." She stated plainly, though he heard a hint of playfulness in her tone.

He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He had better get it over with.

"Sut-..Grell…" he began, looking up at her. For the first time in a thousand years, William T. Spears was nervous, scared even. Grell quickly picked up on this, and offered him that smile he always found so breathtaking.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Will?~" she looked down at her superior's hand which was rested upon his desk, and placed her delicate gloved hand on top of his. At this, his gaze suddenly flickered down to their hands.

William found himself to enjoy the small contact, it calmed him down somehow. He looked back up at Grell with a semi-pained expression. _Why am I doing this?_ He kept on thinking. He stayed there, speechless, and his cheeks became a light shade of pink. The stoic shinigami let his defenses down, and brought a shaky hand to her cheek. He hoped she understood.

Grell's own blush appeared as he placed a hand on her cheek, and a soft sound of surprise escaped her. Was this the same William she had known back at the academy? Surely she was dreaming. Her darling Will would never display this kind of emotion and affection towards her, or anybody for that matter. She managed a small smile.

"I love you too, Will…"

This time he knew that she meant it.

* * *

It was a nice day in the spring. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't unbearably warm. It was a wonderful, comforting temperature. It was their 12 year anniversary.

Time flies by when you're a shinigami. The years feel like months, the centuries and millennia feel like years and decades. If you were to consider this, it was this day last year that William confessed his feelings for Grell, and it would become the day he proposed to her.

The supervisor had been overworked this past week. On top of his normally large work load, he was swamped in overtime due to the laziness of his fellow employees, and was stuck with training _two_ groups of new recruits, because 'children weren't Grell's thing'. He couldn't stay mad at her, though.

Despite being a "divine being", shinigami could also grow ill and get injured. William found himself to have stress related migraines, and his voice had been losing strength since having to teach all those kids. Nevertheless, he was set on proposing to his redheaded muse this evening. He would disguise it as a little 'anniversary gift'.

They had eaten and talked over a bottle of wine saved from a few decades ago. It was aged perfectly. Grell watched fondly as the sun began to set. She looked even more beautiful when the sun was shining on her beautiful porcelain skin, and giving her long hair a wonderful, golden shine. It was all going perfectly as he planned. William nonchalantly wrapped an arm around her small waist, and Grell rest her head in the crook of his neck. It fit perfectly, like the last piece of a two-part puzzle.

"Grell." He said softly.

Her head tilted to meet her lover's gaze. "Yes William..?"

He reached into his pocket and held the small box within it, still concealing it from her view.

"Will y-…" he trailed off, and his eyes widened. _He lost his voice._

Grell sat up and faced him. "What was that, Will?" she asked, confused as to why he suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

He swallowed and tried to speak, but no sound was coming from his mouth. The more he tried to speak, the more irritated his throat was. The redhead watched him and giggled.

"Did poor little Will lose his voice?~" she teased. He gave her a desperate look.

Grell smiled and sat across from him, taking his hand. "What is it, darling?"

William tried to think of how he could try and ask her. She watched as he formed a heart with his hands in a pathetic attempt to show her.

"Yes, I know you love me, Will." She blushed lightly and kissed his nose.

His cheeks couldn't help but turn red, but that wasn't what he meant. He shook his head slightly, and Grell's expression turned to more of a nervous one.

"You don't…love me..?" she asked, the hurt visible in her tone. William's eyes widened, and he shook his head 'no' rapidly. She met his gaze, and tried to decipher what he was trying to tell her. Eventually she gave up.

"Maybe we should talk tomorrow when your voice is back, Will. It's getting late." She smiled sympathetically.

He sighed in defeat, and stood up with Grell, their hands still intertwined with one another, and a soft sound was made against the blanket.

The redhead looked down and saw a small black box on the red checkered blanket. She bent down to pick it up, and opened it. Inside was a ring. The band was white gold, and a blood red diamond was centered, surrounded by smaller, black ones. It was perfect.

Grell began to tear up, and fanned at her eyes to prevent her makeup from running down her face. William carefully slipped the ring on her finger and smiled a genuine smile. Something he hadn't done for quite a long time. The flamboyant grim reaper was speechless for a moment, trying to get a hold of her emotions. Suddenly, she threw herself against the taller man, and pulled him into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Yes!" was all she could say in her emotional state. William smiled and held her, kissing the top of her stunning crimson hair. She pulled away from his chest and stood on her tip toes, and they enjoyed a long, passionate kiss as the sun finally set.

It was the perfect evening.


End file.
